Not your geek anymore
by Mz.Coolness234
Summary: After having a tough, years of high school, Ally is finally done with College, on the way to her sisters wedding. But only to find out shes stuck with the boy who made her highschool, years bad, But after him seeing the hot new Ally, he finds himself extremely attracted to her. He wants her, can he convince her he changed or can he persuade her with his always had hottie charm!
1. Chapter 1

**SO Guys, I hope you like this, I don't know, still kind of considering, it was just an idea!**

**ALLYS POV**

**After graduating things get frustrating. I loved college, unlike High school. I was so a geek, in High school. Glasses and braces, you get picture right? But it was mainly because of this boy and this girl, Austin Moon, and Kira Starr. **

**I mean they teased me beat me up and all.**

**But things change. I got hot over the past 3 years. I lost my glasses, and braces, had long wavy brown hair, big brown eyes, I wasn't that tall, I was hot!**

**I know that's bragging, but if you were me, in high school you would be the same way trust me!**

**Ugh, but anyway, I dreaded today because I had to take a plane, to California, to my sister's wedding. I was going to be her maid of honor. She was marrying some guy named, Riker Lynch. I saw a pic, he hot! **

**But I have a Boyfriend. Dallas, he is so hot!**

**But unfortunately, he couldn't come, which is kind of good, because I have to walk down the aisle with Riker's best man, his best bro.! I don't know his name! Like what?**

**As I boarded the plane, I sat quietly in the corner, waiting for the plane to leave and arrive.**

**AUSTINS POV**

**So like, just got done with college, going to my bros wedding, Riker Lynch. Yeah, we have different last names. I hate graduating, I mean college was awesome! Just like High School.**

**High school was my kingdom, I mean I was popular, beat up geeks with my ex girlfriend, Kira. But there was one little geek I picked on specifically. Ally Dawson, an real ugly geek! Like whoa!**

**Anyway, my brothers marrying some girl, Vanessa Marano. I don't know, if she's hot or not, but Riker usually has good taste. **

**At a time like this, I am glad, I only live 4 hours from California, don't have to take no plane. Hate 'em. **

**I was about 20 minutes away. I was glad to be home. **

**ALLYS POV**

**As I exited the plane, I saw my sister waiting for me. As I walked to her, she showed to no expression, of seeing me for the first time in four years.**

"**Hey, Vanessa!" I said in her face. She looked at me confused and said harshly, "Do I know you?" "Vanessa, it's me Ally, your little sister!" I practically screamed in her face. **

"**OMG, Ally, you have grown so much! Oh, my god! I can't believe it! You're so pretty!" She said hugging me tightly.**

"**Thanks, Vanessa, have I changed that much?" I asked, "Totally" She responded as she helped get my bags to her silver Porsche. Have I mentioned apparently Riker's family is loaded. **

**As we drove down, a row of stone mansions, I said, "So are we staying, at his house until we go to the mansion for the wedding tomorrow?" She nodded, as we pulled in to a white stone house, that looked about four stories high. **

"**Damn, that's a big house, and has his best man arrived, because I want to meet who I am walking down the aisle with tomorrow, and today!" I said smiling at Vanessa. "Yes, he is here, damn Ally calm the hell down!" She said laughing. **

**As we entered the house, I smelled the food, which made me realize, it was almost lunch time. **

"**Hey Riker, come and meet Ally!" Vanessa yelled throughout the house. I saw a blonde running down the stairs, with a smile on his face. **

"**Hey, I am Riker!" He said shaking my hand. "Ally," I said smiling. "Hold on I wanted you to meet my best man," Riker said smiling. **

"**Bro come down, now!" Riker practically screamed. "Okay" Yelled a familiar voice. But now clear enough for me to know. I saw another blonde running down the stairs, in tight jeans, with a low v neck, and then I realized who it was. Austin Moon.**

**But apparently he didn't know who he was. "Hold on, me and Riker, will right back, communicate!" Vanessa said smiling as they trailed off. "Sup, I'm Austin" Austin said smiling.**

**AUSTINS POV**

**Well I knew, his fiancé was hot, but her sister was smoking. Like woah, someone call the fire department. I tried charming her but apparently it didn't work.**

"**As, if Moon, what the hell?" She snapped. From the way she said it, I instantly realized it was Ally, the geek who I used to pick on. Well, she got hot, in three years. **

"**Dawson, I'll be damned!" I said rolling my eyes, and she put her hands out on hips. **

**ALLYS POV**  
** I couldn't believe it was Austin, oh my God!**

"**Damn Dawson, how did you get so damn hot?" He asked winking. "I don't know Moon, but I guess something's never change, I said looking him up and down, still was a jerk, but fine as hell.**

"**Hey you guys, meet?" Riker asked. "Brother please, I went to school with Ally. We didn't click that good" Austin said punching his brother in the arm. **

"**Oh," Riker said as Vanessa look shocked. "Well I am sure, Ally will survive, for the weekend, it's not like y'all are becoming family!" Vanessa said smiling at me. I nodded and smiled at Austin, he blushed lightly.**

**After being showed to my room which was right next to Austin's. Guess what, Austin can come into my room, by walking through the closet. Great, right? Not really, I mean who knows what he will do.**

**I sat on my, bed and laid back. Ugh, I thought this would be fun. **

**After dinner, I changed into my pajama's, but that's when Austin walked in, while I had just a bra and underwear on. I shrieked as he just stood staring at my body. "Austin, get out!" I said. "Oh, my God, Ally I have seen a girl, a lot more revealed than that don't freak out, your body's hot, I'd totally do it." He said winking at me as he walked out.**

**I stood with my mouth wide open. I stomped off and got my tank top, and shorts on, and sat on my bed. I wished Dallas, was here right now so maybe Austin would back off. **

**Though was kind of cute, okay hot. I mean I ain't saying if Austin tried to hookup, I would stop him. **

**Rumor had it, Austin's an excellent kisser, and that sounds good. **

**I got off my bed, and went out, and walked down stairs, to see Vanessa sitting on the couch, alone. She smiled as I sat beside her. **

"**I heard Austin walked in on you, while you had a bra and panties on." Vanessa said, as I turned bright red. **

"**Yeah, he did, and just stared at me!" I said laughing. "Well it's clear, he wants to hookup!" Vanessa said smiling as I blushed once again. **

**After talking to Vanessa, I walked back upstairs, as Austin walked out of his bedroom shirtless. I couldn't help but stare at his ripped abs, and muscles. "Like what you see?" Austin asked snapping me from my admiring. **

"**I wasn't looking at you" I snapped, smirking. **

"**Yeah, "right", sure you wouldn't" He said quotating his fingers at right. **

**I glared at him, and went into my bedroom, as he followed, and sat on my bed, and laid back. "You know, Dawson, we should hookup sometime!" He said laughing. "I have a boyfriend!" I said throwing a pillow at him.**

"**So if you didn't have a boyfriend, you would hookup with me?" Austin asked winking at me.**

**I felt myself blush at his question. He smiled at, sarcastically, and walked through, the closet, letting his fingers brush my body, as he did. I felt shivers run down my spine. **


	2. Chapter 2: Its hard not to stare!

ALLY POV

I felt the sun shining in waking me up. I heard laughter from downstairs. Wow, one day before the wedding, and everyone was jolly! Hell, if it was me, I'd be nervous!

I got up putting on a black lacy bra, a white tank top, a short white skirt and black pumps. I put my makeup on and went downstairs. I saw Vanessa look up from the TV. She smiled and said, "Hey since it's really hot we are going to the beach even though the wedding is tomorrow, just like a couple of hours! Wanna come?". I smiled at her, I couldn't say no. So I responded, "Yeah sure let me go pack!" .

I went upstairs and grabbed my black bikini with silver stripes with ruffles. I put what I had back on over it and took suntanning lotion. As I ran downstairs, I heard Austin say, "Whatever dude! Is Ally going to the beach with us?".

I groaned, why didn't Vanessa tell me that Austin was going. He was a flirt machine. I mean it didn't bother me, but he was so desperate!

I walked downstairs, and said, "Yes. I am going Austin!". He looked and smiled. "Perfect" He said winking as I glared. I didn't hate Austin, we weren't enemys. I jus didn't like him, he ruined my highschool experience, not that I had much of one!

As we piled into Riker's SUV, Austin slid beside me in the very back even though there were three other seats beside me! I looked at him annoyed. He winking and said, "Ally, Riker is my best friend. Really, your Vanessa's sister, we have to walk down the aisle together, we should try to get along! We will practically see each other everyday.

I glared him and responded shortly, "So?". He laughed sarcastically and didn't respond. I noticed things about him. He seemed to look cute to me. Weird, right? It's because of him, I was highschools, dork, and little doll baby which everyone that they could play with.

I ignored the feeling and just watched out the window. I watched as the beach houses by, I groaned wishing I lived in this pretty place. Then I felt Austin tap on my shoulder.

I turned and felt him put his hand on my upper thigh and smile and say, "Ally you know we really should hookup sometime!". I opened my mouth as if to slap him, but only said, "AUSTIN, I told you I have a boyfriend!". I pushed his hand away, as he said, "I know you do, but have you ever heard of this thing called cheating!". I rolled my eyes.

I realized we had arrived at the beach. Yay! As I climbed out I took of my clothes and grabbed the suntan lotion.

"Damn Dawson, you look good in the bikini." Austin said, putting his hands on my ass. I turned and said, "Austin, you will not give up!". He shrugged and nodded. I laughed and ran out to the beach to be pounded by cold water, and waves.

After I was done with the water, I got one of the beach chairs, Vanessa had bought. I put the suntan lotion on, and watched Austin, as he climbed onto a buggy board. His hair was stuck to his face. He looked hotter than ever to me!

"Ally stop staring at Austin!" Vanessa said laughing punching me on the arm. "Well its hard not too!" I said under my breath.

AUSTINS POV

As the waves pounded me I looked back to shore, to see Ally staring at me. Her eyes would move away from my body. No matter how many times Ally said she didn't, I knew she wanted to hookup. I just knew it.

She finally stopped staring when Vanessa hit her on the arm when she noticed her unbreakable stare. I mean I was used to it, but from a girl as pretty as Ally? Hell no! She was a keeper!

I smiled at her but she didn't seem to notice.

Finally I came back to shore, to see Ally suntanning, exposing her body, getting whistles from guys walking by. I wanted to go punch their asses. Hmmph.

Ally finally opened her eyes to see me staring at her.

ALLYS POV

When I was finally done tanning I opened my eyes, and found Austin standing in front of me staring. "What?", I asked looking annoyed even though I liked it.

"Nothing you just look really sexy in that bikini!" Austin said winking. I could resist him any longer.

But I wouldn't show him that, it would make him think he had one me over. Nope I'm gonna win him over!

**Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. This chapter was really rushed because I am trying to update on three stories! SO yeah, please review!**

**THX.**


End file.
